


Minseok/Reader drabble

by orphan_account



Series: Imagines [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cum Swallowing, Facials, M/M, Master/Slave, Rimming, Shibari, just minseok being a good boy nd choking on some D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Minseok/Reader drabble

Imagine Minseok kneeling in front of you, naked, body tense and arms tied up behind him in long ropes covering his body.  
"Look at me."  
He lifts his gaze from the floor and looks up at you, big round eyes silently begging you to do something about his arousal.  
"Pleasure me and we'll see if you're worthy of a reward."  
He nods and his whole face gains a slight pink colour when only the head of your cock slides between his lips, coating them in precum and leaving them glossy.  
He tentatively licks around the head and sucks on it, his mouth descending on you slowly afterwards.  
"You're doing very good, kitten," you encourage him, and your chest fills with pride when you see the even darker shade of pink adorning his face at the praise. "You can take more, yeah?"  
He answers by taking more of your cock into his mouth, until his lips reach the base, him only barely being able to hold a choking noise.  
Minseok retracts until only the tip of your cock is between his lips, and then does the same all over again. He takes all of you once more, goes back, and just like that sets a pace, not too fast nor too slow that has you grunting low in your throat.  
You make eye contact with him, but he quickly averts his eyes anywhere else.  
"Look at me when you suck me off."  
His eyes cautiously find yours once again, and he keeps it like that for a while, the visual of him with a thick cock between his lips getting you harder than ever. Then he makes this cute choking noise and his throat constricts around your cock, his eyes tearing up and him quickly getting off.  
He blushes to the tips of his ears and looks everywhere but you. You chuckle and hold his chin between your fingers.  
"That's okay, baby. You're doing great. Think you can get down there for a little more?"  
He nods shyly and resumes his sucking, going a little faster this time.  
You hold your hand against his nape, forcing your cock into his throat as he struggles to not choke and part, watching a couple tears rolling down his cheeks and him trembling.  
His eyes begin rolling back into his head and that's when you decide to spare him, getting him off your cock and letting him breathe.

You watch as he coughs a couple times and regains his breathing, not caring about the saliva dribbling down his chin.  
"What a good boy you are, fuck...", you say, breathless.  
Coyly he gets his head closer, suddenly shy because of the effect your words have on him. He nuzzles his face against your cock as if worshipping it.  
You caress his face with a hand, him leaning into the touch needily. "Such a good boy." You guide his mouth on your cock once more and begin thrusting in and out of him, his eyes watering slightly each time your cock touches his throat.  
"Just a little more, baby, just a little more. Fuck, you're doing so well."  
He sucks lightly, suddenly encouraged, and this has you reaching your peak and coming down his throat, him making a strangled noise and quickly retracting, swallowing some of your cum and coughing out the rest while you stroke yourself through your orgasm, making what's left of your cum land on his face, painting it a pretty white.  
You lick your lips as you watch the gorgeous image before you, using your index finger to gather some of your release and push it between his abused lips.  
"You did so good," you start. "Now, for your reward..."  
He quivers eagerly at your voice, noticing your gaze directed right to his hard, leaking cock.  
"Lie down and open your legs."

He complies, although carefully, first lowering himself on trembling legs and then slowly lying down on the makeshift bed of pillows on the floor. He squirms a little bit, probably uncomfortable at having to put his body's weight on his tied up arms and opens his legs, putting his wet arousal on full display.  
He looks up at you with an expectant look in his eyes.  
“You’ve been so good,” you start as you kneel in front of him. “Such a good boy.” You unfold his legs from beneath him and lift them by the knees, bending them towards himself and exposing his tight hole.  
Minseok feels his face burn at the exposure and breathes heavily, his toes curling out of their own accord. You lower a hand down to his crotch and tease his opening with a thumb, and then start kissing his left leg, licking a stripe from the back of his knee to the inside of his thigh while Minseok writhes in your hold. You bite on a spot near his dripping cock and he jumps slightly from the sudden pain. He then lets out a squeak when your mouth leaves his thigh and closes around one of his nipples, biting it and leaving it redder, and then doing the same to the other one.  
He whimpers when you attach your mouth to his swollen balls, licking around the red skin with languid movements, and grab his erected member with your right hand. You start pumping it with slow strokes as he arches off the floor and bucks into your grip. He gets increasingly louder as you lick the hard shaft from base to tip, lapping up the precum and encasing the head between your lips. You suck lightly just to hear his broken moans and lower your mouth on his cock, deepthroating him with ease. His mouth goes slack with a silent moan and his eyes are closed tightly, only opening once you’ve stilled with his cock fully inside your mouth.  
He chokes on a whimper when you pull off him and looks as if he wants to say something, but quickly shuts his mouth and bites his lower lip, probably thinking he doesn’t have permission to speak yet. You catch on and caress his chest with soft kisses in the spaces left between the ropes. “You can talk."

His voice is a little hoarse but high-pitched at the same time. “Please, Master…” He licks his lips and swallows the remaints of your cum still on his mouth. He gives you a pleading look.  
“Please what, kitten? I can’t know what you want me to do if you don’t tell me.”  
He bites his lower lip with more force, his face impossibly red. “Please…” He leans the left side of his face on the pillow he’s resting his head on. “Please make me come.”  
You take pity on his embarrassment and lower your head on his crotch once more. “With pleasure.” You take his cock back into your mouth and begin a steady pace, sucking harder when you reach the head and using your tongue when going down. He whimpers as you take your mouth off him once more, but then exhales heavily when you’re trailing your tongue down his perineum and into his entrance.  
He screams as you’re eating him out, opening his hole with two thumbs to have better access. Your tongue laps around his rim and then thrusts into his fluttering hole. He’s letting out these choked little sounds that make your own cock twitch, so immerse in his own pleasure that he doesn’t seem to notice the wet digits now prodding at his entrance.  
Your middle and index fingers push in easily with a squelch, causing Minseok to give a long drawn out moan at the initial stretch. You straighten up to see his reactions as you push your fingers in and out of him. He bites his lip as he spots your feral grin, his eyes shut tight when you add a third finger, stretching him out thoroughly. His whole body quivers and he lets out a short high-pitched scream when you find his prostate. You continue teasing that same place as he thrashes on the floor, until you pull your fingers out, only to add a fourth one at the same time you take his cock into your mouth once again. Minseok trembles when you begin thrusting in and out of his entrance with four fingers, curling them upwards every time and at the same time start a fast pace with your mouth on his cock. He can’t help but let out loud moans and whines as he feels his orgasm approaching, fueled by your firm grip on his left leg.

“M-Mas-ster p-please… I’m—”  
You don’t stop despite his warning and instead lightly drag your teeth across his shaft as you press on his prostate, this causing him to let out an incredibly loud, desperate moan as he comes inside your mouth. His back arches as his eyes fill with tears at the intensity of his orgasm, still being stimulated by you prodding at his sweet spot. You take your mouth off him but not your fingers, watching him tremble at the overstimulation.  
“S-Stop… please stop,” he begs with a small voice.  
You pull off your fingers and look at his blissed out face, riding the last waves of his orgasm. His chest heaves and his half-lidded eyes look lost, looking at nowhere in particular, threatening to shut down at any moment.  
He looks at you wearily when you wipe his face (with your clean hand) of any tears left, not noticing his own tongue lewdly sticking out of his mouth. You kiss the corner of his mouth and he gives you the smallest of smiles, completely exhausted.


End file.
